


Beautiful Secrets

by rhaegars_harp



Series: Targaryen Extended Universe [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Extended Targaryen Universe, F/F, F/M, crazy dragon people, pretty dragon people, trying to see if I still have any love for this ruined fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaegars_harp/pseuds/rhaegars_harp
Summary: Jaehaerys needs his tunic stitched up.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Series: Targaryen Extended Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1357390
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Beautiful Secrets

**Beautiful Secrets**

For the first seventeen-some years of his life, Jaehaerys Targaryen thought that no feeling could eclipse his fondest memory, an echo securely tucked in the vault of his mind.

His tenth year, third of his fostering in the land of his forefathers, the most beautiful expanse of land put on this realm by the Gods themselves. Endless, defiant in its cold isolation, The North made Jae’s bones sing from the moment Arthur pulled him off his horse, to introduce him to the other half of his lineage.

He, Robb, and Egg were dutifully trailing his uncle’s retinue, a nearly moon-long journey to and fro Deepwood Motte nearly complete. To the present day, he and Robb will never be in agreement on who first felt the instinct to dash into the Wolfswood, but the recollection of hastily pulling his steed to a halt in tandem with his cousin, a bewildered Egg quick in pursuit, only to find the corpse of his mother’s sigil, sprawled with five distressed babes in mourning, truly alone.

Jae remembers Lord Stark descending to their amateur party, remembers Egg threatening to have Father take Theon’s hand if he severed one of the blessed animal’s throats, remembers the five pups calming once in the arms of Lord Stark and Ser Rodrik. But the jewel of the sacred pensive, held sacred through the departure of childhood and the challenges of maturity, is that final whine heard as the retinue turned their backs on the trickling brook, a final plea for safety, the last sound that the beast would make while it still breathed.

Cowered behind a rock, bone-thin and shivering, was Jaehaerys Targaryen’s wild mirror, a stark white pup with a pair of rubies set into his skull, mutually recognizing the instant kinship.

That memory, entering the bond he shared with Ghost, stood alone as the single _best_ , Gods would Father chide him for his vocabulary, day spent under this sun in the young prince’s mind.

Stood, however, until he needed a simple stitching of a training tunic.

* * *

Almost overnight, ‘senya had gained nearly three inches in height, her limbs sprouting with reflexes to match. In her fourteenth year, Jae’s younger sister had only increased her focus on training, one of the many qualities that he adored about Visenya. This very morning, the siblings had dueled on the shores of the Blackwater, reveling in the barest breath of light directed their way by the rising sun. Still clumsy with his incorporation of a second sword into his fighting, his fair-haired counterpart was able to leave quite a notable tear in the loose tunic that he donned during sparring, the quality of the material one that a simple tailor on the Silk of Street would be out of her element with. This lack of defense left the dragon-wolf prince in a familiar position, striding to the only apartment on the third level of Maegor’s Holdfast, that of the monarchs of Westeros.

Countless times had the prince approached the dense, stained ashen door, immaculately maintained with its iron-wrought symbology, a shining star overseeing an entangled wyrm and canine. However, that door was usually shut tight, entrance only accepted with a knock, and never cracked to a slight open, as it was now.

Deciding to keep his planned knocks held, Jae peered into the opening of the door, eyes searching for one of two queens equipped with a surplus of silk and experience in mending hundreds of Jae’s garments throughout his life in the Red Keep.

Appearing to have found an empty-quarters, Jaehaerys was about to turn his search towards the Keep itself when one of the royals in question appeared, with Jae’s eyes widening at the slim, bare amber shoulders softly bouncing on the plush of his parents’ bed. Suddenly, all plans of further investigation were abandoned, as the prince’s boots seemed held in place by the thickest layer of the wall, encased in the landing outside the royal quarters. Jae braced his right hand against the wrought frame of the door, supporting his silent push with the left to barely widen the door’s gap, youthful fascination overriding any amount of maturity gained these last few years.

As the door relented without a noise, just a finger’s length, the vision of Queen Elia Martell’s bare shoulders and oiled black waves gave way to the same woman’s proud, dark-brown knots, erect on her chest, both legs leisurely stretched high into the air, gently held by the first woman Jaehaerys could consciously remember desiring. The soft, graceful fingers of Ashara Dayne descended over her friend’s thin legs, using her position on her knees to knead Elia’s toned calves and run her emerald-painted nails over a golden thigh.

By now, all blood had retreated from Jae’s legs, only to rush to his midsection, leaving him paralyzed in awe at the scene played out in front of him. Thoughts seemed to manifest slowly, almost once at a time, overstimulation frying the prince’s mind.

The delighted sounds coming from the Dornish queen, matching the musical note of the voice Jae has known since there were memories to remember.

Having all his wildest conjuring gloriously discarded by the revelation of Aunt Ashara, questions since Jae desired women answered definitively. The impossible valley of breasts that sat defiant of force on her chest, heavily lidded amethyst eyes dancing as she leaned over Elia, full lips meeting in a kiss, before breaking apart in harmony.

Jae strained to follow the drama he felt barely informed about. Bawdy jokes over cups of wine throughout his growth coming to life in front of him, his first conceptions of beauty. As chestnut and violet eyes lit up at the newest element unseen to the prince, his obsidian orbs followed in suit, only for him to feel them blow out at the answer to his inquiry, white-noise reserved for having a sword at your neck filling his ears.

* * *

Unwilling, unable, to move, Jae could only bear witness as the two Dornish women scrambled to lounge amongst the pillows on the canopied featherbed, unabashedly bare, silently reveling in their shared beauty. However, the dragon-wolf no longer had his focus on the two, as now all three drank in the same sight, an unintentional waltz across the room.

Her soles danced across the expansive Yi-Tish carpet, slim milk-white feet and manicured, light-blue nails gliding through the embroidery. Vision shaky, Jae’s eyes to show tapering, firm, ever-clear legs, ones he knew brought this goddess a newly-distant six inches from his own, obsidian eyes committing the unmarked flesh to memory as the minor interruption of a short, charcoal robe interrupted his view.

As she approached the bedside, to the delight of the entangled Dornish, Jae heard Queen Elia speak, a soft note carrying a tune that he had never heard from her before.

“You know how upset I am when we are not matching, my love.”

With her back turned to him, Jae’s knuckles turned white around the no-longer cold of the metal frame as the robe pooled beside the bed, appreciation immediately apparent on all six eyes.

His first urge was to shake his head, alas, Jae found that to be frozen as well. _Impossible_ he thought. Sculpted from the hands of Gods, now free of impairment, the woman’s arse belied still-narrow hips, dimpled globes free of color, her unblemished back stretching in the image incarnate of the beauty of The North itself.

At the turn of his Aunt Ashara’s digit, the woman pivoted to turn. Jae’s breath ceased to flow, neither lost outside nor trapped in his body. Her breast full yet firm in only her thirty-second year, auburn centers that formerly resided in the dark, dark recesses of the prince’s mind proudly displayed for the Dornishwomen, graceful neck framed by a cascade of dark brown curls, waving and twirling in motion. The plush pink lips at peace in a grin, closed lids concealing what Jaehaerys knew were dark grey storms beneath.

As his mother leaned with one knee onto the featherbed, making the slightest indent, Jaehaerys felt his right leg cease to support, a harsh reminder of reality providing a break from the overwhelming, sacred scene in front of him, knowing that this memory is without a shadow of doubt, already the greatest experience of his brief time upon his realm.

* * *

Regaining his balance, Jae attempted to find his breath, although his entrapped appendage had reached a point of inflation to where all he could manage was a shudder, no time before in his life, blessed with the Gods’ most beautiful sirens beneath the same roof, had he borne witness to a painting so erotic, unworldly in its magnificence. Shaky eyes strained to recapture his view, only for him to have his breath stolen brutally upon regaining it, the firm grip of his member causing his legs to buckle for the second time.

Jaehaerys darted his eyes down to the ringed, naturally-tanned grip along his straining cock, flawlessly painted salmon nails tracing patterns through the tested fabric of his trousers. Blessed for the relief, how minimum, Jae leaned back into the smaller frame behind him, greeted by lips laying in wait by his ear, teeth ensnaring a lobe as her grip tightened, words dancing on her lips, rings of jade and dragonstone dancing in rhythm across his hardness.

“Looks like someone found out a few secrets, little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> First story in a very, very long time, mostly because my dreams and love and everything grand for this little series were so unceremoniously pissed on a year ago :)
> 
> So, not a lot of plot here, but characters I like, if there's still people reading out there then maybe I'll put a little effort towards this site :)
> 
> Please comment/review, thanks pretty ppl


End file.
